


Till the End of Time

by YuMe89



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Birthmarks, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, Other, Reincarnation, a bit violent at first, a lot of hand holding, bad language, time lapse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 18:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuMe89/pseuds/YuMe89
Summary: In the back, she heard the red-head say in a heated tone:"Adam and Eve? Are you kidding me? Is this some kind of joke toHer?"------So basically, I just love reincarnation storys/theories and stuff.





	Till the End of Time

It had been a nice day in St. James Park, as always, Aziraphale and Crowley were talking about this and that, past, present and possible future. Philosophizing was fun and they had been about to decide if they would spend the afternoon at bookshop or at Crowleys. 

They were smiling at each other, as multiple people grabbed at them, keeping them apart. A second ambush by Heaven and Hell. This time none of them saw familiar faces in their attackers.

"Angel!", Crowley called out to him, trying to reach him, mirroring Aziraphale, whose outstreched hand failed to grasp his. 

"Crowley!", he had said at the same time. Too many angels were holding him, Aziraphale could see the foul faces of demons, holding onto Crowley. His voice and expression full of agony.

"Your period of grace is over.", one of this horde said next to Crowley.

"NO!", the auburn haired demon struggled, the same as Aziraphale, unleashing his wings to break free and succeeding, even though they tried to get a hold on his wings too, which did hurt a lot, his Angel did the same, meeting him a few feet up in the air.

Their hands met and laced together at once, unshed tears could be seen, even behind dark glasses. So many words, in uncountable languages spoken in all their millenia together and still they couldn't find the right ones in this moment, just looking at one another, memorizing the others features for a last time. 

Aziraphale took off his ring and slipped it on Crowleys ringfinger. "Till the end of all time and beyond.", he kissed Crowleys hand, knowing it would be the last time to do so, as he felt a tight grip on his ankle and rope around his wings, pulling him away. 

The demon could feel a traitorous tear spilling over, tickling his cheek, as it made it's way downwards. "I've always-", he was interrupted by Aziraphales hand slipping from his, but his Angel smiled fondly despite everything and nodded in understanding. His fellow demons didn't even try to fly up, they just hit him with a metal rod, hapooning him like a whale and dragging him down again. It hurt a lot, but not as much as seeing how those angels ripped Aziraphales wings off, making him scream in pain. It was a guttoral noise, like an animal about to die a horrible death. Crowley never wanted to know this, he internally begged to be killed to not hear it any longer. 

Beelzebub and Gabriel weren't there, not even Hastur or Sandalphon. None of those Angels or Demons were present, it probably wasn't even their doing. 

Soon, Crowleys screams joined Aziraphales, until it went quiet. The humans around them didn't even notice anything out of the ordinary.

.

In the South Downs, a blond boy around the age of ten was playing alone with his red ball at the beach, laughing and looking back at his parents from time to time. They smiled fondly back at him, while continuing to talk. They were very much in love.

He threw his ball up, but didn't catch it this time, looking on, as it hit a redheaded girl not far from him on the head. "Ow!", she yelped, rubbing her head and glancing around to find the culprit.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you.", the boy said and hurried over. She handed him his ball. 

"Hm, It'ss okay.", she answered, a slight lisp as she spoke. She seemed to be ashamed of it and didn't look him in the eyes. 

"Do you want to play?", the blond boy asked, an encouraging smile on his face, which slipped momentarily as their eyes finally meet. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Amber irides looked back at him, questioning.

"Really? Mosst kidss don' wan' to play with me. They ssay I sspeak weird.", mouth turned downwards, expression impossible sad. 

"I think you're perfect!", he held out his hand for her to take. "I'm Adam, by the way."

She finally smiled back, taking his hand. "I'm Eve."

Adam turned around to make room between them, so they could play catch. As he did so, Eve say the markings on Adams back and gasped. "What'ss that?", she asked, pointing at the two angry red port-wine stains on Adams shoulderblades. 

"Oh, uhm, my birthmarks.", he answered, feeling self-conscious.

"Did they hurt?", Eve wanted to know, hand outstreched to touch, before she remembered that she shouldn't do that without permission. 

"No, I've always had them. My mom said I was an angel before.", Adam told her, smiling again, still half turned.

"But doessn't it mean ssomeone cut them, it lookss painful.", still a curious look on her face.

"Mom said, I had to lose my wings, so God could gift me to my parents.", he said, his face slightly red. He felt embarressed to talk about it. It had been a mushy story his mom liked to tell him, followed by "_You are our miracle and we love you forever._", but he wouldn't tell Eve that.

"I have one, too.", Eve said, and brushed her long red hair over her shoulder, to point at a red birthmark between her last two rips. "Here and on the back.", she showed him the other one also. "Mommy said I died from this in my last life."

"Uh, that doesn't sound nice.", Adam stated, his face concerned. 

"It wasn't. Daddy said Mommy is not a nice person. That's why I'm with him.", Eve said, trying to uphold her smile and failing. She looked over to an older man, reading a book. He looked kind and had the same red hair as her. "She said I was a witch. Now we have to visit her every month, but I don' wanna go."

"Do you want to go swimming?", Adam asked, trying to change the subject. Eve nodded enthusiastically.

.

Several years went by, both stayed in contact, becoming best friends. And even though they had partners from time to time, never too serious, Adam knew, he loved Eve and had done so from the very beginning of their friendship. He had become a doctor, fresh from college. 

Adam was shopping for Christmas gifts in the city, as an old pawnshop catched his eye. Shugging he went inside, taking in the different items. He stopped short by the jewelery display. A golden ring, with two wings, meeting at the tip, the middle had a small crest, a lion engraved. Next to it was a small and thin version with a diamond in the middle. He bought both, hoping to finally have the courage to tell Eve how he felt about her and maybe could give her this ring as an engagement ring or they could use them as wedding bands a bit after. And if she didn't love him back, it would be a nice Christmas gift for her. 

Optimism was not his forte, he was the one to overthink and miss his opportunities. Eve was the one with unwavering optimism, taking what she wanted. He had often watched her leaving their local bar with a stranger, she thought was cute. Not knowing she broke Adams heart over and over again. 

It didn't help that those guys were the polar opposite of himself. He knew he didn't stand a chance, but maybe, with a little luck, he wasn't alone and she loved him too. He just had to take the first step and tell her. Tonight would be as good as any other daytime. 

They were meeting in a small japanese restaurant, their favorite. Adam was waiting for her, nothing new. He had taken his time, searching for the perfect outfit and settling on a light blue button-up and black slacks. No tie, it would've been too formal for this place. 

Eve was fifteen minutes late, but Adam forgot about that, the second he laid eyes on her. She was breathtaking, tight fitted black dress hugging her slim frame, burgundry heels and matching coat. "Hey, Angel!", she said with a playful smile on her lips. Her nickname for him, ever since they were teenagers. 

"Uh...Hi.", he felt stupid, so he stood up, to help her out of her coat. Revealing black see-through lace on her back. He gulped, trying to find words. 

As they sat down, she pointed at his glass. "Been here long?"

"A bit, don't worry...uh, you're very...beautiful tonight...", he said, mentally kicking himself right after opening his dumb mouth. How original.

"Thank you, you're handsome too tonight! Got a hot date after?", a perfectly plucked eyebrow raised, she seized him up, her smile turned into a smirk.

"N-No, I-I don't. I just, I dunno...I'm just trying out looks.", he said, not meeting her eyes and fiddling with his tablecloth. "Shall we order? Do you want wine?" 

"Yes, Steve will pick me up later, so I'm allowed to drink.", she said, not noticing Adams devastated expression. By the time she looked at him, he had his features under control again.

"Oh.", he couldn't stop himself from saying it out loud. He needed to play it cool. "That's nice. Who's Steve again?", Adam asked, hiding a bit behind the menu and closing his eyes in defeat.

"Tall, dark and utterly gorgeous? You met him two weeks ago.", she said irritated, mirroring him, trying to decide what she wanted to eat. 

"Eve, they look all the same to me. Is he the one becoming an engineer or the one who's a plumber?"

"He's the kindergardener. Keep up. What about you? Didn't you date What's-Her-Face, Linda or something?"

"You mean Carol and no. That one was over before it even really began.", he muttered, slightly annoyed to be reminded of her. 

"Why?", it felt like her inquiring amber eyes looked into his soul. 

"It was her decision. I don't know.", which was a lie, Carol didn't like the way he looked at Eve and Adam knew she had a point there. It didn't feel right to hold onto her, when he knew for a fact that she wasn't the one. Carol deserved better.

They still talked while waiting for their order, but the topic was not as heavy as before. All the while Adam toyed with the little ringbox from time to time, unsure if he should still tell her the truth and wait or just give it to her as a present.

She looked at her phone, smiling softly to herself and it did help him to decide.

In the end, their food being eaten and their glasses empty, he put the black velvet ringbox infront of her. "Merry Christmas.", he said, knowing he won't see her for a while. He had slid the other ring on his own finger. It wouldn't be used as what he had hoped for. 

"But it's not even Christmas yet, Adam...Aren't we going to see each other like every other year? I thought my dad and I were at your parents again?", Eve wanted to know, puzzled expression on her face. She touched the box lightly. 

"Uhm, yeah, but I won't be there. I've got the chance to go with Doctors Without Borders for a year and a half. And I'm going.", he explained, not looking her in the eyes. She didn't have to know that he decided this just now, the opportunity had been hanging over his head for a while and he didn't know what to do. Her new boyfriend made it easier to accept he didn't stand a chance, so he could at least help people who really needed him. 

"Why didn't you tell me this before? Is it final? Can't you cancel? I-I mean, it's a huge thing and very you, but...why now?", Eve wasn't able to process this information, looking betrayed. She opened the small box and stared.

"I can't cancel, my flight is the weekend before Christmas. And I told you now, I didn't want it to be a message or a phonecall.", he sounded dejected, even to his own ears.

"...Adam...", her voice barely a whisper, still staring at the ring. She took it out, to get a better look. Eve read the inscription. _Forever_. "This is an engagement ring...why are you giving me this?", finally she looked up at him. Noticing how he had his wallet in hand, counting the notes. 

As he laid down enough money for both their meals and a generous tip, he met Eves eyes. "Maybe, I just thought it was pretty and that you might like it. You always call me Angel, so there, you get my wings now.", _too, my heart is already yours_. He didn't say. Adam stood and took his coat in hand. He watched as she slid the ring on her finger, a perfect fit.

Holding her hand close to her chest, she turned towards him in her seat, as he made his way around the table. "Adam, you can't just leave after those news, please stay, talk to me.", her voice was thick, eyes brimming with tears. 

Adam bowed down to her, smiling, even though his eyes threatened to spill tears as well. He took her hand, the one with the golden ring he gave her and kissed it light as a feather. "Don't cry, we'll see each other soon. I have to organize a bit, you know me, always waiting until it's probably too late. But, hey, when we'll see one another again, you might be wearing a real engagement ring from Steve on your finger. You can see my gift as a placeholder.", schooling his expression into a genuine one as he said the last part. It hurt so badly, but if you loved someone, you had to let them go. 

As he let her hand go, she stood up, standing extremely close to him. "Don't go, please don't.", she begged. At this point, Eve was crying, so he took her in his arms. "Please don't leave me."

Burying his nose in her soft auburn hair, he inhaled her smell, wanting to edge it to his memory. "It's not even two years and we'll be able to talk on the phone, Eve. Don't make it harder for me."

.

The time did flew by, as they say and soon, the year was up. Eve never returned his calls, but his parents told him about her, as they all had dinner once in a while. He tried to listen close to what they told him, save every information about her. He missed her badly. 

They had stationed him in Syria, desperate for doctors. Seeing all those kids being hurt or neglected, cut deep, but it helped him to focus on more important things. These kids or young mothers needed help, their fathers or husbands often dead, fighting in a war or on their way to find a save country for their family. 

It felt good to help and learn to improvise if needed. He knew there would be enough hospitals wanting him, back home, it had been the same before he went away. Although he did consider traveling before deciding which job opening he wanted.

Before he knew it, his time was up and he needed to go back home. The way back was tiresome, split into different destinations to get to an airport and he almost slept through the whole flight to London. Adam was sleepy as he made his way through security checkpoints, but he knew his parents would be on the other side and take him home. The exitement was enough to keep him awake.

As he made his way to his luggage, he could make out his parents quite easily. It was 4 a.m. and not a lot of people were at the airport. He mastered a smile as he greeted them, being enveloped in a bone crushing hug between them. "We missed you, my sweet boy.", his mother said, close to tears. 

"I missed you, too.", Adam murmured, so tired he had to stifle a yawn. 

"Oh, we've got a surprise for you!", his mom said suddenly exited and he tried desperately to wake up a bit more. 

"Is it a dog? Or did you get me ten cats, because I'm a hopeless bachelor?", he joked and laughed a bit, looking back and forth. 

"No, there's someone who couldn't wait to see you!", his dad said, way too loud and gestured towards someone. 

"I'm pretty sure I didn't get someone pregnant before I left...", he cut himself off, as he saw Eve, beautiful as ever, although she did look as tired as he felt. She had four To Go cups in hand, two of those probably contained coffee.

"Hey."-"Hi..."

She didn't have an engagement ring on her finger, but she did wear the one he got her. His dad was wise enough to take the cups from her. "I did get you coffee...thought you might need it.", Eve said, taking unsure steps towards him. 

"I'll probably just pass out at home, anyway, but thanks.", God, he wanted to hug her so badly, but she did ignore him for more than a year. He wasn't sure what to do, what was appropriate.

Eve looked sad and about to cry. "I'm sorry I never returned your calls. It was selfish and I wanted to apologize in person. Are we still friends?" Her sobs broke his heart a little. 

"...Eve...", he started, at a loss for words. Then he just reached for her hand, tugged her close towards himself and embraced her. "Of course we are." She still smells the same, he thought. Having her in his arms, felt like coming home. He had missed her more than he thought he had. 

"I've missed you. I couldn't hear your voice, knowing I won't be able to rush over and see you. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.", Eve cried into his shirt, her words muffled. 

Adam distanced himself a bit from her, so he could look her in the eyes. "I forgive you. I don't think I'm even able to be mad at you at this point. It did hurt, though."

"You hurt me first.", Eve stated, sounding petulant.

"What? Why? How?", he asked, not understanding what she meant. 

"Adam, you left me."-"Yeah and my parents and you all knew I would be back..."

"Not like that. It's not the same, you- What is this?", she stopped herself mid-sentence and took his hand in hers, examining it. Obviously she noticed the ring on his own hand. 

"It's the companion piece to your ring, I bought them together.", Adam explained, looking down at the way she took the image in.

"Are these meant to be wedding bands?", she asked, glancing up at him in shock.

"I guess, I got them from a pawn shop and thought they were nice...", he didn't look at her, not even, as she places her hands on either side of his face.

"Was it your intention to wear them as wedding rings?", Eve wanted to know, searching his face for just a little tell on that matter. 

He closed his eyes, feeling humiliated. He should've just gotten this over with before he had left.   
"Eventually, yes. I wanted to tell you, how I feel back than, but you were with Steve, so I just, well, I changed my mind. I'm sorry, I never wanted to make you feel uncomfortable." Adam took a step back, but Eve followed him.

"You don't make me uncomfortable. I was stupid back then. I realized how dumb I was, when you gave me that ring and then you left and...I was devastated.", she confessed, urging him to understand. "I've always loved you and I was so afraid to lose you because of that...You are my best friend."

It was all he needed to know, to spring into action, leaning forwards and kissing her. 

"Fucking finally!", he heard his dad exclaim, followed by a slight thud and "Shut up." from his mom. He didn't hear anything after that, because Eve was kissing him back, just as desperately as he kissed her.

.

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"-"I'm sorry."-"This is ALL YOUR FAULT!"-"Technically we did this together..."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!", Eve screamed, the pain of her contractions seemed to be unbearable. 

A lovely nurse came into their room, trying to calm her down. "Now, now, save your breath for pushing and just breathe in and out, ease-"

"Don't you fucking tell me what to fucking do, if I want to SCREAM I WILL SCREAM!", Eve growled, getting her nurse to shut her mouth and look close to tears. 

"Eve, darling, maybe you should really just breathe in and out. Your doctor did say, that it eases your pain."

"I WANT THIS DEMON OUT OF ME!", she screamed again, the nurses face was the epitome of shocked. Adam leaned over to her and smiled. "She doesn't mean it like that...hopefully."

Exactly four hours and fourty seconds later, the room went quiet. Eve didn't have her voice anymore, but that was okay, she held a small bundle in her arms and radiated happiness, while looking at it.

"We made this...", she whispered, voice rough. "She's so small...and pretty."

Adam kissed her forehead. "Yes, we did and yes, she is." He had never been prouder than in this moment. "I love you, till the end of time and beyond."

Eve was too tired to actually respond, but she did convey her answer through a loving glance she directed at him. 

.

Time is a slippery thing and so Eve, all wrinkly and grey looked over at her husband Adam, who was equally wrinkly and grey. They had been out all day with their children and grandchildren, lying down now, in their comfy bed, in the South Downs. He seemed to glow. "Angel?", she said in a hushed voice and he looked back at her.

"Yes, darling?", he answered, his face content, until he seemed to remember something. "_Crowley?_", Adam asked, momentarily seeing someone else rather than his wife. 

Eve felt something awaken in her. "_Aziraphale?_", she said, unsure where this came from, hear heart started beating uncharacteristically fast. She closed her eyes, everything went dark, until it wasn't anymore. She was still in their bedroom, but she wasn't alone and she could see herself in their bed. Adam lay beside her, just as still and as she turned her head to the other side, he stood right next to her.

The day they found out, that they had the same birthday, they always laughed about the possibility to die at the same time. In retrospect, it wasn't funny, but strange and wonderful. 

There was a hooded figure with them. Probably Death, she mused. "It is time to go.", the figure said, spreading huge black wings, revealing stars and as she took Adams hand in hers, she walked towards them. It was perfect and warm and not frightening in the least.

Everytime she looked over, Adams features swam and changed, until his form split into two. Eve felt the same happening to herself. Where there had been only two, now stood four. 

"Angel?", the red-headed man said, taking the other mans hand in his. He looked astonished, like he couldn't believe what was happening.

"Oh, Crowley, dear.", the blond guy said in return, holding onto the other like a lifeline. Which was a funny thought to have, they were all dead. "God gave us a second chance, we have the Afterlife together. A true gift." And then, they kissed, not heated or hungry, it was a chaste press of lips. Eve still felt like a voyeur.

"Eve, let's go, darling.", Adam said, tugging her softly along and as he went, his body became younger and younger. She felt hers changing too. Each step was lighter than the next. 

"Look at us, Adam.", she said, smiling. They stopped aging backwards, as they reached their fourties. It had been their happiest times on earth. 

In the back, she heard the red-head say in a heated tone:"Adam and Eve? Are you kidding me? Is this some kind of joke to _Her_?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
Yes, I killed them twice.  
No, I don't feel bad about it.  
Yeah, I considered footnotes, but the last time was so damn hard to do, so I didn't,  
hoping you all see the hidden(they really weren't) similarities without me pointing it out ^^
> 
> I hope you don't hate me for it, or at least enjoyed my story :D
> 
> Bye Babes! <3


End file.
